Just Eowyn
by evilteddybear408
Summary: An AragornEowyn after the battle. Eowyn in the Houses of Healing. Some LegolasArwen and FaramirOFC


**A/N:**_ All: Hey! This is a fic on Aragorn and Éowyn. It's a ROMANCE because I am a HUGE Éowyn/Aragorn fic and even though I like Faramir, I think Éowyn deserves better! This is loosely based on Tolkien's first idea that Aragorn and Éowyn get married and Arwen does not appear until the last few chapters of RotK. _

**Title:** Just Éowyn

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Éowyn and hints of Arwen/Legolas 

**Summery: **Loosely based on Tolkien's first draft of the Lord of the Rings. Aragorn looks at Éowyn as she lies in the Houses of Healing. Aragorn/Éowyn and hints of Arwen/Legolas. Short story. One chapter. 

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer:** We do not own LotR. If we did, it would have been WAY different. However, we still PRAISE Tolkien. **Liz, Jen, Kar and Mal grovel. **

~*~

            Aragorn looked at Éowyn. She was the bravest woman he had ever met, next to the Lady Galadriel. He pulled a chair up next to her bedside. He sat next her, stroking her silky golden hair. Her face was pale and there were several cuts on it but she was still beautiful. He looked at her, wanting to cry. She looked so young and helpless, lying there. Her arm was bandaged and in a sling. He gently put his arms around her and held her close.

            "My lord." A young girl, a daughter of one of the Healers, about Éowyn's age with long, raven hair and blue-gray eyes walked up to him. "The lady Éowyn needs to rest. I will call you when she wakes."

"But I will be at war then."

            "My mother says that she will wake soon," the girl said, firmly. However, the look on Aragorn's face put her in a different state of mind. His eyes were sad and dull. She sighed. "Alright. You can stay, but, please, don't hold her. It might hurt her arm even more." Aragorn nodded. 

"Thank you." He said. She smiled and turned away.__

            Several hours later, Éowyn slowly began to wake. "Lord Aragorn?" she said, her gray eyes were filled with tears and coldness. "Why are you here? Should you not be out in battle?"

            "Yes, my lady. Indeed, I should; I will ride out soon. First, you were wonderful out in battle. None shall forget the lady of the Riddermark and the battle at Pelennor."

            Éowyn blushed. "But you soon will. Once you become King of Gondor and settle down with a beautiful woman, you will forget all about me."

Then, Aragorn took Éowyn in his arms and kissed her. "But," he said. "What if, Éowyn, _you_ werethat beautiful woman? You defeated the Lord of the Nazgúl. You were wonderful."

Éowyn looked down. "Yes. Nevertheless, I did not save my uncle. And still, I wish to ride out again."

Aragorn smiled. "Éowyn. You did your part. You were a heroine. Now you need to rest. The Healers say will be better soon."

Éowyn smiled again. "But," she laughed. "Every heroine, if that is truly what I am, needs a hero."

            Aragorn leaned over her and whispered, "May I be your hero, my love?" Éowyn smiled and put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer and kissed him. But, right as he leaned in, he landed on her arm. She yelped in pain and pushed him away. 

"Sleep." He said and kissed her on the forehead. 

~*~

            Many hours later, Éowyn woke. "Was it all a dream?" she asked herself. "Does Aragorn truly love me? Or was it all mere pity?"

The same young girl, Lothelawen, bustled in. "Ah. Good, you are awake. Lord Aragorn sends word."

Éowyn sat up instantly. "What does he say?" she said.

Lothelawen smiled. "He said he will come back to Minas Tirith soon. And, that he loves you and hopes that you are well." 

Éowyn leapt up and ran to her. "What else did he say?"

            The girl smiled and laughed merrily. "Nothing, my lady. Well, he did say to rest. Now, don't you want to follow his orders? He really loves you and, if I were you, I really would want to please him. Now, rest."

Éowyn scowled. "Well, may I go outside? I do wish to see the Sun again." Lothelawen shrugged and said,

"If you wish. Just, _do_ be careful. I don't want the King of Gondor to be after my hide."

~*~

            For the next long, dreary weeks, Éowyn spent most of her time outside. Then, one day, as Éowyn stood on the wall, Lothelawen came running to her.

"Éowyn! Éowyn!" she cried. 

"What is it?" asked Éowyn.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" 

"The Lord Aragorn is returning! The king is back!"

            Eowyn's face changed. It had been cold and hard and she rarely smiled, for fear that her love, Aragorn, would not return. Now, it was bright and she smiled. "Really? Do you speak the truth?"

"Yes!" said the girl. "Now let's go!" 

            The two took off running to the gates. Lothelawen was as swift as Éowyn. Her long, dark hair blended with Eowyn's gold. Soon, they could see Aragorn in the distance, walking slowly. He was wearing black chain mail and there was a belt of silver around his waist. His white cloak was clasped with a green jewel and there was a white gem on his forehead. Men followed him.

            In the crowd, Éowyn could see an Elvish woman. She was beautiful, very beautiful with sparkling white skin and in her long, brilliant raven hair, stars glinted and there was a white circlet upon her brow. Her gray eyes were shining and she was wearing a long, white gown. She was looking in the crowd of people. 

"Lothelawen." Said Éowyn. 

"Yes?" said the girl. She, too, was looking for someone.

"Who is that?" Éowyn pointed to the Elf.

            "Oh. That is the Lady Arwen Undómiel, fairest of the Elves since Luthien Tinuviel and daughter to Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell. She is soon to be wedded to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Well, actually, her father is unaware of their plans. But, when he comes, Legolas is going to ask." 

Éowyn said, slyly, "And how, would you come upon such knowledge?"

Lothelawen smiled. "I heard Aragorn talking to Legolas about it. It is a servant's curse, I'm afraid."

"There is more to you than meets the eye, Lothelawen."

"Thank you, my lady."

~*~

            Éowyn and Lothelawen watched the King and the lord Faramir. Éowyn did not pay much attention; her eyes followed Aragorn. However, she gave a start when she saw someone in the crowd.

"Éomer!" she cried. Lothelawen gave a small laugh. 

"What, you think he died? He is a wonderful fighter. He would never get himself killed." Éowyn still, stared at her brother as if he were a ghost. 

"So," said Faramir. "Shall he enter the gates and dwell there?" 

And the crowd yelled, "_Yea_!" in one voice. Éowyn and Lothelawen both clapped.

~*~

            Several weeks later, Éowyn was in the palace. She saw Aragorn was standing alone, looking all around his new home, and she walked to him. Aragorn, however, didn't notice her. "Hello, Aragorn." She said. 

"Éowyn!" he said. He stared at her, half with love and half with admiration. "Éowyn, I should have asked you this a long time ago." He took her hand and slipped a silver ring on it. It had one single jewel on it but it was still beautiful. "Lady, I love you. That I will never deny. Will you marry me?"

Éowyn stared at the ring. It caught the light and sparkled. She smiled. "Yes, my King. I will wed you. The Third Age is gone and a new light dawns." 

They stood, looking into each other's eyes, when Lothelawen hurried up to Éowyn. Her eyes were glinting. "Éowyn!" she stopped when she saw Aragorn and dipped into a swift curtsy. She resumed her position. "Lady, I am going to be wed!"

Éowyn gasped. "To who?"

Lothelawen smiled. "The steward. Faramir." 

            Aragorn bowed to her. "I wish you very well, Lady. Faramir is a great man and he is worthy of the woman who kept Éowyn safe in the Houses of Healing."

            Lothelawen flashed him a grin and bowed low. "Thank you for you blessings, my liege. I hope you and Éowyn will be very happy together." He smiled at her. 

"I believe Éowyn and I will be very happy." Éowyn grinned and Aragorn kissed her, intensely. "I love you," he murmured. 

"And I, you. I always will." 

~*~

            After their marriage, Éowyn was much softer. She was a healer, not a fighter. The sun seemed to shine right on her and she smiled far more. Her people loved her and she loved them. They called her Éowyn the Sweet, Éowyn the Fair, the Shield-maiden, Lady of the Shield arm, Éowyn of Rohan, Éowyn the Sun Maiden, Éowyn the Brave, and Éowyn the White Lady of Gondor and Rohan. 

However, to Aragorn, or Elessar, she was always, Éowyn. 

Just Éowyn.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
